Snowing
by Wolfin
Summary: Two ficlets in one, AsuKira and AsuShinn respectively. SUM: Athrun has loved snow since he was 13 and five years later, he still hasn't changed. Both Kira and Shinn can't figure out why.


**A/N:** A little something that I wrote (ecstatically, wut) on the first day it snowed here where I live. Edited, and cleaned it up, and badabing badaboom- Snowfall+Kira+Shinn+Athrun this fic. Yes, that does mean that there will be implied AsuKira and AsuShinn following. Happy Winter:-D (Even if I'm a bit late...)

**SNOWING**

Kira made an unhappy sound at the sight of the snowflakes floating down. "It's SNOWING." he informed a madly grinning Athrun. "I know," Athrun said, and then broke suddenly into delighted laughter. Kira gave him a look, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Whaaat?"

"You like snow?"

"Love it," Athrun breathed, letting his eyes fall shut with his face tipped upwards. He opened them again, blinking gleefully at the chocolate haired boy next to him. Kira couldn't keep the smile off his face for too long and reached over. "You had snowflakes on your lashes," he said lightly as Athrun gave him a questioning glance. "Oh, okay. Eto...do you want to go home now?"

"Why?" Kira teased, "Is it getting a little too cold for you now, Mr. I Love Snow?" Athrun's already pink cheeks went pinker. "Nooo- I just thought you might be cold, that's all. And I don't want us to be late." "Well, I am definitely cold," announced Kira, zipping his jacket tighter. "Freezing. So, I think going home is a good idea."

"Cool. So, mine or yours?"

"Um…yours! Mum won't be home tonight- she's out visiting Granny, an' Dad's at work."

"Sure! Let's go!"

Athrun picked up his bag, and was reaching for Kira's quite discreetly when Kira caught him. "ATH-run! How many times do I have to tell ya? You don't have to carry my stuff for me," Kira scolded half-heartedly, while secretly being pleased at the fact that his friend cared.

Athrun stuck his tongue out saying, "One day, Kira, I'll have my revenge!" He cackled in a mock-evil voice and began stalking away. Kira snickered.

FHUMP. A bunch of snow splattered smack-dab in the middle of blue hair. Athrun stopped dead in his tracks, before turning around with one eyebrow raised in a challenge. In response Kira snatched his bag and RAN.

"YAMATO! Get back here!"

Laughing, the two boys chased each other, throwing snowballs. Finally they stopped, breathless, and slowly trudged on. At first they talked and blew puffs into the air in front of them, but as time wore on and the frigid wind blew harder, they grew silent. Kira squinted ahead into the white swirls in front of him, trying to decipher the way. But it was so cold...

Kira was shivering violently, his knees knocking against each other, when he felt an arm pull him in close to a warm body. Craning his neck up in surprise, he saw Athrun looking determinedly straight ahead, his face up to his nose hidden in his jacket collar. "You said you were cold, right?" came a muffled voice. "Um...yeah." Kira paused for a second, blushing. "Th-thanks Athrun."

Kira sighed into the warmth contentedly. For some reason, he didn't feel so cold anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn stuck out his lower lip as he looked glumly out of the window. "Bloody snow, and here of all places," he muttered.

"Shinn?" He started. That sounded like Commander Za- er, Athrun. He looked away from the sorry sight of the white flecks falling onto the dull metal outside. "Athrun?"

"What are you doing here by yourself, Shinn?" Athrun asked.

"It's snowing," Shinn grimaced.

"I know," Athrun said softly. Shinn watched, surprised, as his superior laughed to himself, fingers grazing the glass gently.

"You like snow?" he asked uncertainly. Athrun kept his eyes on the window. "Love it," he whispered, his gaze now wistful. Shinn frowned. "I wish I could go outside," Athrun said quietly, tearing his eyes away from the frosty glass at last. "Don't you like snow?"

"It's cold and it's wet," Shinn stated matter of factly. Athrun grinned. "I'll take that as a no, then."

"Well, obviously. Why the hell do you like it so much?" Shinn grumbled. "You don't want to hear me get all passionate about it, do you?" Athrun inquired, lips twitching. "I couldn't be poetic to save my life." Shinn snorted. "Well, maybe I ought to try then...let's see..."

Athrun got to his feet, and stretched his arm out as if reaching towards the sky. "Oh, glittering snowflake, falling through the misted air...ano...would there be another like thou, so swan-white, so...fair?

Shinn turned away from him, fighting back a smile. "As if you already didn't sound weird enough." he said.

"So you didn't like it then?" an amused, low tone of voice asked.

"No." Then Shinn immediately regretted saying it. It had sounded so rude, dismissive. He hadn't meant it that way...

Shinn jumped as a hand descended onto his arm. Turning his head, mouth slightly open in shock, he stared at Athrun who held a mug of hot chocolate in his other hand. "They were handing them out in the eating quarters so I brought one for you," Athrun said, mouth quirked up from one side in a lopsided grin that made him look extremely...Shinn flushed rosily, eyes lowering to the steaming liquid in the mug he accepted.

"Uh…Thank y-you...very much," he added lamely as an anti-climax. Athrun chuckled as he ruffled Shinn's hair, jade eyes lingering on ruby ones, before he turned around and left.

Shinn sat there, sipping his drink in a dazed sort of way. Snow wasn't so bad after all, he thought happily.


End file.
